KPLV
KPLV is a UPN owned-and-operated television station located Las Vegas, Nevada. The station is owned by the Paramount Stations Group subsidiary of Viacom and Dorado Media. History The station launched on February 12, 1999, as KTUD-CD. It picked up the UPN affiliation. Initially owned by King Kong Broadcasting Inc., KTUD would go through a series of ownership changes before its acquisition by Greenspun from Venture Technologies Group. In 2000 it became independent when full powered station KLTV signed on the air. KTUD-CD rejoined UPN in 2002 when KLTV dumped UPN for the WB. The station struggled due to problems with local cable providers, as their low-power designation meant KTUD-LP was not bound by the FCC must-carry rules requiring cable coverage. Cox Communications refused to carry the station at first, but by November 2000 began to carry it on channel 13 after customer demand from Star Trek fans and ahead of UPN's coverage of the XFL football league featuring the Las Vegas Outlaws locally. DirecTV eventually also picked up the station, though Dish Network never did. The station's standing was severely affected by the January 2006 announcement that The WB was sold to Turner and UPN was given back to Viacom. KTUD-LP withdrew from negotiations with the CW on April 24, 2006. KTUD-LP was left to become an independent station in September 2006. On September 18, 2009, KTUD-LD signed on its digital signal on channel 20. The 2008 recession that heavily affected the Las Vegas Valley and slashed advertising revenue, and a lack of a network affiliation, eventually lead to the LLC behind KTUD-LP to file for bankruptcy protection in late February 2010, though no on-air operations were affected at the time. On March 16, 2012, the station transferred its class A license over to their digital signal, with the call sign changing to KTUD-CD. Simultaneously, the analog license was canceled by the FCC and the KTUD-CA call sign was deleted from the FCC's database. New Ownership On October 10, 2013, KTUD announced that it would leave the airwaves as of 11:59pm that evening due to insufficient advertising revenues; in addition, The Greenspun Corporation has been struggling as of late. Staffers for the station refused to elaborate on the station's closure. At the time the station "closed", all they showed was a screen saying that they would start transmission again "sometime in the near future". In 2014, Mako Communications announced it would purchase KTUD's license out of bankruptcy, though the transaction was never completed. On March 24, 2014, Oakhurst Broadcasting purchased the station out of bankruptcy. And a month later, KTUD-CD restarted broadcasts and instantly rejoined UPN. In January of 2015, KTUD launched its prime time newscast. On Jan. 30, 2016, it was announced that Island Television, as well as Higgins Broadcasting, and Oakhurst Broadcasting, were merging into Adelphia Communications. So Oakhurst Broadcasting had to sell the station, and the station was sold to Evans Communications. Acquisition by the Paramount Stations Group On March 30, 2017, it was announced by the Paramount Stations Group would acquire KTUD-CD and convert it into a UPN owned-and-operated television station. Following this acquisition, the company announced it would change the station's callsign to KPLV. On April 8, 2017, the sale was completed. Logos Newslogo.jpeg|Logo used until April 9, 2017 Category:Channel 13 Category:Las Vegas Category:Nevada Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Former independent stations Category:Paramount Stations Group Category:UPN Owned-and-Operated Stations